jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hilfe:HotCat/en
zentriert|link= This page describes how to modify interwiki links using the tool HotCat. For general information about the tool, please see the German description page. Getting started Before you can actually use the tools, you need to get a permission to use the tool. This is in order to prevent abuse of the tool, as all interwiki links on every Star Wars wiki could be easily vandalized with this tool. You certainly wouldn't like to have an account adding wrong interwikis to your articles either, would you? Before requesting permission, you should add some interwiki links manually, so that it's clear you're in fact only adding interwikis. You might want to use the edit summary “Interwikis überarbeitet” (“Interwikis ueberarbeitet” if your keyboard doesn't support this character), so that Jedipedia editors recognize you're adding interwiki links. After some edits, you may request permission to use HotCat on the page Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen. Press the button “Move-Recht beantragen” and write that you want to add interwikis with the tool (either in English or German, as other languages might not be properly understood). Make sure to mention where you come from, with a link to your userpage on your home wiki. An administrator will then take care of your request and give you the permission to use HotCat. Usage of the tool Usual editing thumb|right|Categories and templates Nearby the category links, there's a link called “HotCat”. Press this button, and the tool will open. Scroll to the very bottom, where you'll find a section called “InterWiki-Links”. There are now three sections: “InterWiki ergänzen” (adding interwikis) is to add new interwikis, “InterWikis ändern” (changing interwikis) allows you to modify and/or remove current interwiki links of the article and “InterWiki-CleanUp” gives automated suggestions for interwiki addition, removal or changes. To add interwikis, choose your wiki's language from the select form, write the full page name (including namespace) into the input field and press “Hinzufügen”. For changes and/or removals of interwiki links, press the – button to remove a specific interwiki and the ± button to change the page name of an interwiki link. Note that both tasks might already happen (semi)automatically if “InterWiki-Cleanup” suggests it. InterWiki-Cleanup thumb|left|Interwiki links and correction proposals In order to ease the maintaining of interwiki links throughout all Star Wars wikis, an automated script has been added to HotCat which is able to cleanup every wiki's interwiki links. “en:Foo hat nicht den Link es:Bar” means that the page “Foo” on the English Star Wars wiki doesn't have the link to the page Bar of the Spanish Star Wars wiki. “en:Foo hat den Interwiki-Link es:Bar (Jedipedia hat es:Foo)” means that the page Foo on the English Star Wars wiki has the interwiki link to the page Bar on the Spanish Star Wars wiki, unlike Jedipedia which links to the page Foo on the Spanish Star Wars wiki. “en:Foo hat noch den Link es:Bar” means that the page Foo on the English Star Wars has the link to the page Bar on the Spanish Star Wars wiki. You will then note two buttons left to these texts: One check mark and one cross. The check mark means that the suggestion by the tool is good and should be done, and the cross means it's wrong and shouldn't be done. While there are rarely, please don't trust these suggestions blindly. The tool is not able to check if a page is about the same subject or if it's a disambig, it can only check its existence. Always check the suggestions. In some occasions, an alert box might open. They tell you that a link has been removed because a page doesn't exist or that a redirect has been corrected. In both cases, you can simply press the box away, as HotCat doesn't do any mistakes there. Marking your wiki's FAs or GAs If your wiki has a process equivalent to either the FA or GA process, you may mark your featured or good articles here. Open HotCat as usual and scroll to the list of all interwikis. Then, you must press on the bullet: After one click, your interwiki will be marked as a GA, after a second click it's marked as FA and after a third click your article isn't marked at all. Saving thumb|right|HotCat during editing To save your edit, you need to press the button “Speichern” (save). Then, wait until HotCat is loaded. Don't reload the page in this timeframe. If you want to add something to your automatic edit summary, you may do so in the “Kommentar” (comment) field at the bottom of the HotCat tool. Feedback and bug reports Though the development of HotCat is mostly finished, there might still be bugs. Should an error occur during your edits, please report it on the tool's talk page (either in English or German, as other languages might not be properly understood). Furthermore, feedback, praise or suggestions are always welcome. Kategorie:Die Jedipedia